Delirium
by darkalbino
Summary: The rush of something new is enough to make your cheeks flush, let alone with someone you hold so dear. Roleplay between darkalbino and Ladelle. Sequel to "A Soft Hum", NaruSasu for Fergar.


**Title**: Delirium

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino and Ladelle

OHGODLOL THIS

WAS /SO/ MUCH FUN TO WRITE huhu |D

This is an art/fic trade with the beautiful, glorious **Fergar**, who wanted a sequel to my fic "**A Soft Hum**", with a lot of tension C| And the amazing, AMAZING, U-MAH-ZING **Ladelle **was kind enough to roleplay it with me to help me finish it. THANK YOU BB! C':

I played Naruto and she played Sasuke |3

**Warnings**: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "A SOFT HUM" SO THEY'RE **YOUNG **HERE, LIKE 12 :I it's not hardcore sexual, just like...first time getting off in a stairwell, lots of grinding and experimenting and all awkward and stupid and 12 :V sooo if that's not your cup of tea, please leave. derp. :U

**Disclaimer**: blah blah i don't own it shut up

* * *

**Delirium**

Naruto could hear Mr. Umino droning on about liquids and solids and crap-he'll-never-need in the front, dragging his chalk all over the blackboard. But more important to him right now was his own pencil scratching across his paper in - his opinion - a pretty damn good drawing of his teacher with unfocused eyes and a huge mouth blurting out "garble barble."

He sniggered to himself and wrote underneath his masterpiece: _Rocks and water and gas is stupid. Ditch?_

Setting his pencil down, Naruto nosily balled up the paper and tossed it over the shoulder of the black-haired boy in front of him, grinning when he heard it thump softly across his desk.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke jumped, not expecting the interruption. His pencil was still scrawling notes as he eyed the paper, as if trying to decide which was more important. The note or his grade.

After sneaking a frustrated glance back at Naruto, Sasuke's pencil met the cream colored wood of his desk. He quickly turned the crumpled ball into a wrinkled sheet, and frowned at he read it. His lips pursed in thought. He jotted something in response. When Mr. Umino glanced down at an open reference book on his desk, Sasuke smashed the paper in his hands and tossed it straight at Naruto's head.

Naruto rubbed his forehead (now beautified with a bright red circle) and stuck his tongue out at the back of Sasuke's head before smoothing the paper out over his desk.

Sasuke's reply: _**You're**__ stupid._

He snorted and picked his pencil back up, scratching furiously across the page, in all capitals:

_NERD! YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS CRAP ANYWAY!_

He blew a bang out of his face, then smiled slightly and wrote below that, softer:

_and calling me stupid isn't a 'no'_

Sasuke's eyes watched him with a withered interest, and when Naruto finally tossed the note, his friend caught it. There was more reading followed by more scribbling. When Naruto got the note back, Sasuke's response read:

_Your __**face**__ is a nerd._

Normally, such a comment would have made Naruto's cheek puff out in irritation, but he simply grinned and scribbled his reply in the chicken-scratch handwriting he knew Sasuke loved.

Once more he balled it up and this time, purposely threw it so it smacked Sasuke's shoulder and plopped onto his lap. He chuckled as Sasuke fumbled to catch it, sending Naruto an annoyed look before peeling the crumpled edges back and reading:

_I'm still not hearin' a no. Stairwell?_

His hand rose into the air without much thought, and Mr. Umino caught it with a curious glance and paused in the middle reading a sentence from their text book. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Restroom." Sasuke relied curtly, standing before the teacher even gave him the go-ahead. As his hand met the handle to the classroom door, Sasuke cocked his head to the side, meeting Naruto's eyes with his own. Then, without another word, he disappeared into the outer hallway.

"Me too!" Naruto hollered, never one for subtlety as his hand shot and waved spastically in the air.

Mr. Umino looked back at him, along with the whole classroom. "You know only one student at a time, Naruto. And if anyone needs to be here for lecture, it's you."

The class sniggered at Naruto's expense, but he ignored them and crossed his legs, opening his eyes as wide and blue as they could be. "BUT I GOTTA PIIISSSSS!"

The other kids erupted in laughter as their teacher's face went beet red. "Language, Naruto! LANGUAGE!" He smacked a hand over his face as Naruto leaned further in his seat, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Just...hurry," he muttered, pointing towards the door.

Naruto grinned and gave two thumbs up before springing out of his seat and bolting through the door after Sasuke.

x-X-0-X-x

Sasuke was in the stairwell, waiting. His back was to the white stucco wall and his hands were tucked into the pockets of is pants. To anyone who didn't know him, he looked bored, or maybe even agitated. To Naruto, he looked nervous.

"So now what's your master plan?"

Naruto shrugged, lacing his hands behind head and taking a seat on one of the stairwell steps. "You know me and plans." He closed his eyes and stuck a pinky his ear. "But this is way better than being in that stuffy classroom." One blue eye opened to find Sasuke glaring down at him, making him frown. "Aw c'mon, Sasuke! Like you're not gonna get a damn A on that shit anyway."

Sasuke's tongue moved behind his lips and he suddenly smirked. "Yeah. But what about you?"

He pushed off from the wall with his foot and stepped down a couple of stairs, twisting so that his back settled against the rail. He peered up at Naruto from behind his bangs, and shook his head just slightly to move them from his line of sight. "You know you need all of the help you can get."

Naruto's brow crinkled between his eyes, irritated. "Yeah, so what? So I'm not good at book stuff."

After a moment of Sasuke simply smirking his superior smirk down at him, Naruto grinned and pushed himself up to his feet, turning to him. "I'm better at other stuff," he crossed his arms, leaning into Sasuke's personal space, "as we totally learned last week."

Sasuke snorted. "You weren't _that_ good."

The stairwell echoed as a couple of kids came bounding up, and Sasuke pressed himself flat as they squeezed by and continued up the stairs. When the booming sound of their footsteps quelled, Sasuke continued. "Besides. Boys don't kiss other boys, right?"

Naruto felt heat pool in his cheeks. "You sure didn't seem to care about that last time!" He brought his hands up under his chin, wiggling his fingers mockingly, "_Show me how he kissed her Narutoo~" _he cooed, grinning at the red tint that dusted his friend's cheeks at the taunt.

His back smacked against the wall beside Sasuke, blue eyes peeking at him through their corners. "And you weren't that great either!" he countered, though there was a twist in his gut and the spread of blush to his ears as his mind shouted 'Liar, LIAR, _LIAR_'. He could still clearly remember the hesitant brush of Sasuke's tongue between his lips and the throbbing pulse that fluttered beneath his pale skin under Naruto's fingertips.

Truth be told, if his mom hadn't come in when she did, Naruto was pretty sure he would have been the one to shove Sasuke away before the mere touch of their mouths caused his heart to explode. Or his pants. Whichever came first.

But like hell was he telling Sasuke that.

"I didn't think you'd do it," Sasuke stared at Naruto. In his eyes, it was easy to read what he was thinking. _Well, I had hoped…and now I don't know what to do next_.

Sasuke stepped forward suddenly, pressing his body to Naruto's. He swallowed and locked eyes with his friend, urging his heart to slip back down from his throat to the safe cage of his ribs. It was pounding so hard he could feel his flesh tickling with heat, aching for the closeness they had shared that now felt like a dream. It wasn't something he understood; some deeply embedded emotion that flooded him. It was something rawer.

"Take it back," he said breathily against Naruto's lips. He stepped closer, his nose nearly brushing against Naruto's cheek as his fingers sought to grip his shirt.

Naruto's heart was going crazy.

He'd been this close to Sasuke a billion times, tangled with him in the sheets during sleepovers, burying his face in his lily throat when he made them watch some stupid horror movie, but now this proximity also promised something not so…innocent.

He swallowed and smiled slightly, trying to look confident with his insides in knots. "No way," he murmured and turned his head, eyes flickering over Sasuke's face and falling to the lips that brushed cautiously over his own. He covered the fingers gripping his shirt within the enclosure of one warm hand, his other reaching up to trace his thumb over Sasuke's bottom lip as he laughed breathlessly, "It's yours."

"I…don't want it anymore," Sasuke's eyes drifted up, veiled by dark lashes. Staccato puffs of air escaped the small crease of Sasuke's lips and his gaze was almost pleading. He didn't pull back or dare to look away from Naruto's gaze, and without realizing it, the hand clutching Naruto's shirt started to quiver with anxiety.

Naruto's brow arched at the feel of Sasuke's fingers trembling beneath his own, unused to seeing him so out of his calm and cool demeanor. He grinned. "I think you're lying," he murmured, then moved in slowly, drawing upon every bit of willpower he had not to smash his mouth against Sasuke's. That maneuver hadn't worked out so well last time.

Instead, Naruto swallowed thickly and pressed his lips to the very corner of Sasuke's mouth, his heart jack hammering so hard he swore he heard his rib cage rattle. "In fact," he mumbled, "I think you want more." His words whispered over Sasuke's skin, warm and breath-filled as his hand slid behind his head, fingertips threading loosely in the dark strands at the nape of his neck.

Skin tingled and a chill ran the length of Sasuke's spine, drawing him in, his stomach arching against Naruto's in a way that trapped their hands between them. He turned his head, just slightly, and pressed his lips against his friend's, swallowing as his eyes drifted closed. The moment stretched for an eternity, but ended in an instant.

Pulling back, Sasuke's eyes were wide. "You're making fun of me."

Naruto's cheeks were on fire, the simple press of their mouths having shattered his confidence and he quickly scrambled for the pieces. "I-I'm not!" he insisted, gripping now at the strands he'd only been toying with before. "I just think! I think that..." he licked his lips, desperately searching Sasuke's eyes to try and convey what he wanted to say without actually having to come out and...say it. Or at least to find some assurance that Sasuke felt the same.

Setting his jaw and tossing caution aside, Naruto went with his gut, jerking Sasuke in to smack their mouths together clumsily. He held him there, squeezed his hand, and was sure Sasuke could feel his erratic heartbeat through his shirt.

When Naruto finally pulled back, mouth slack and kiss-red, he blurted, "I like it." His eyes narrowed slightly as they held onto Sasuke's, "Don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes darted away, scared to confirm or deny what Naruto was asking. His lips wanted more of Naruto's sweet taste—something Sasuke couldn't quite place. He licked his own, trying to name the flavor, afraid he would only remember it as Naruto. That one day he would taste strawberries, and only remember this one moment, pressed against his best friend in their school's stairwell, his face flushed and blood racing through his veins. That he would want more of something that didn't exist.

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke buried his head into the curve of Naruto's neck and inhaled the perfume of dryer sheets and linen.

Naruto's legs went to jelly at the hot rush of Sasuke's breath on his skin.

His mouth closed and opened stupidly, like he wanted to say more, but his last outburst had been the extent of his word skills. He wasn't good with them. Sasuke was good with them, and if Sasuke couldn't find something to say, then Naruto was completely screwed.

Plus it was really hard to think with Sasuke's mouth on his throat, and his hand still cupped in his fingers, and his hair tickling Naruto's cheek and his body mashed up against him and his face was burning and his heart was gonna explode and - "Fuck!" Naruto gasped suddenly, his breathing going a mile a minute as Sasuke peeked up at him curiously.

Wordlessly, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke and jerked him in, close, tight, exhaling harshly against his ear, "_What_?"

The action brought Sasuke's hips against Naruto's and he sucked in a breath. Stepping to the side, he clamped his thighs together and slid forward, testing the friction between them. He writhed against Naruto awkwardly, and bit his lip when Naruto's thigh found a home between his legs. It felt so…

"…good," he breathed, his voice sounding more confident than he felt. He pressed himself down, hissing when he felt unfamiliar warmth send shivers throughout his body. He pulled his head back from Naruto's neck and allowed his hand to loosen itself from his friend's grip, sinking lower between them before it met the zipper of Naruto's pants. Fingers forming a cup, he pressed inwards. "Does it feel good for you, too?"

Sasuke had no idea.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open stupidly, blue eyes wide and he was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited because he couldn't form a single goddamn thought in his head.

He swallowed thickly, fingers curling into Sasuke's side, digging into his flesh through his shirt. "Y-yeah," he forced out, biting his tongue when Sasuke nodded and pressed even closer into him. And his hand, his _fucking_ hand, against his...

Naruto breathed, his stomach in ropes as he reached up to cup Sasuke's face with both hands, his fingers curling gently behind his ears. "But I want you to...too," he muttered sheepishly with bright red cheeks. Then, Naruto pulled him in and dropped a kiss at the edge of his mouth, another along his jaw, one more at the gentle slope of his throat.

When he was rewarded with the rush of Sasuke's sigh, Naruto's heart jumped, his blood thundering in his ears as he gained the courage to move his thigh, soft but strong between his best friend's legs.

"A-ah," Sasuke curled his hips in a sloppy rhythm that struggled to match Naruto's movements. When Naruto pressed their lips together once more, Sasuke traced the seam of Naruto's mouth with his tongue, breathing hard as he felt his skin begin to flush.

Pressing his hand tighter to Naruto's pants, he began to rub. His fingers fumbled, making it obvious he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he started soft circular motions against a gentle bulge that seemed to fight against the palm of his hand. Of course, he _knew_ what was happening. He had an older brother that he had caught once, doing adult things…things he wasn't supposed to know about, and things he definitely didn't want to remember.

But this was different. This was just Naruto and him. Nothing else mattered; nothing else even seemed to exist. It just felt…good. New. He whimpered when Naruto shifted slightly, the action causing Sasuke to realize that he was hard.

"N-Naruto, I feel like…" his head arched up and without thinking about it, he stuffed his hand into Naruto's pants and clumsily searched for the hardness so difficult to find from the outside. He was panting when he asked, "Is it okay if I…?"

The tips of Sasuke's fingers grazed over him and for a moment, Naruto completely froze.

It felt weird to have someone touch him where only he'd touched before, but more than weird, it felt way, way too good. This wasn't just 'someone', this was _Sasuke_. Sasuke who had played Werewolf with him since they were four, Sasuke who wouldn't let him cheat on tests because he knew Naruto was "stupid, but better than that", Sasuke who broke Naruto's nose in that fight when they were ten only to scowl and realign it for him a second later. If Naruto's body hadn't chosen to lock up, he was sure he would have turned to putty in Sasuke's hand.

So of course it was okay. Sasuke was the only one who could make it 'okay'.

Without warning, Naruto spun around, slamming Sasuke's back against the wall as his foot hit the last stair step. He took a moment to be impressed with himself for not falling, actually grinning at the achievement even though his cheeks were still burning red and Sasuke was glaring at him for it, with that hand still shoved in his pants.

He licked his lips, the tip of his parting Sasuke's mouth. "Yeah," he said softly, hands sliding down Sasuke's sides before gripping them and forcing him down on his thigh. He smiled as Sasuke gasped, then he leaned in, pushing his hips into Sasuke's hand and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "S'okay."

It was the smallest murmur against his lips, but Sasuke took it for all it was worth, his wrist burning as it rubbed against the raw fabric of Naruto's pants while he gripped what hardness Naruto had. He frowned against Naruto's kisses however, and wriggled his hand. "It's too tight..."

His lips pulled together in thought and he met Naruto's eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

Naruto bit his lip, looking almost pained before letting it go in a rushed breath, "You're not serious." His thigh rocked between Sasuke's legs as the hand in his pants continued to struggle, unintentionally making him moan.

He shook his head and reached down, tugging his friend's hand out and pinning it gently against the wall.

Naruto pushed his nose against Sasuke's cheek as he slipped his thigh out, hearing Sasuke gasp as he pushed forward, bringing their clothed members into contact. "You wanna stop?" he rasped.

Glancing up at their hands intertwined against the white lacquered wall, Sasuke closed his eyes, as if a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind and he was being forced to make what could possibly be a life changing decision. His hips pressed against Naruto's and he released a terse breath before shaking his head.

"No."

Sasuke's eyes opened and the nerves that had been so apparent before now disappeared. He was cool and confident; the way Naruto was used to seeing him. He even smirked.

"But if I'm going to pull your dick out, it's not going to be in a crowded stairwell."

Something about the shift in Sasuke's attitude, a sense of normalcy that chipped at the tension, made Naruto smile. He felt his confidence flare in his gut, swelling warm and full to the point of bursting in his chest.

Or maybe that was because of Sasuke's body melding so nicely with his own. Naruto couldn't really care either way.

He stepped up to Sasuke's challenge, flushed cheeks and hammering heart, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the flutter of Sasuke's pulse. "I don't need you to pull my dick out," he whispered. His hips curled inward, a near bruising pressure against Sasuke's, and they shuddered at the friction. "I just need you," Naruto's free hand slid downward, fingertips dipping into Sasuke's pants, "to sit here..." slipping under his shirt, and palm flattening over taut flesh. He rocked his hips again, brushing his mouth over Sasuke's as he arched into him, "And breathe."

Sasuke obeyed unconsciously, a small noise escaping his throat before he stated, "You act like you know what you're doing."

Naruto glared at him. "I've seen...magazines," he countered, then chewed at the corner of his lip, knowing that those "magazines" had only ever been of a boy and a girl. But that didn't matter, because being pressed like this against Sasuke made Naruto more responsive than any of that ever had. He said what he said because it was true, because he _didn't_ need Sasuke to...grab him to make him feel this way; he just needed him _here_, like this, feeling the same.

His palm slid along Sasuke's skin, smooth as silk as he wrapped his arm around his lower back, tugging him in and bucking against him. His upper lip folded over Sasuke's jaw as he dragged his mouth down, until he had a kiss pressed to the hollow of his throat, thrusting desperately against him.

"H-hah," Sasuke's head cocked to the side, giving Naruto more to work with. They bucked and moved clumsily against each other, sneakers squeaking against the floor as they struggled to satisfy their own needs. Sasuke's hand wriggled free from Naruto's grip and found his friend's waist, clutching tightly as he yanked Naruto harder against him, feeling Naruto's hardness against his own. His legs trembled and his blood was rushing through him like his veins were a racetrack.

"In my brother's magazines," he panted, "they're always on beds…"

Sasuke needed to stop talking. Every breathy thing that came out of his mouth made Naruto's head swim in the most amazing way. "Who cares," was the only coherent thing he could manage in reply, because their panting was echoing off the stairwell walls, and Sasuke's fingers were digging into his waist, and everything was too raw and too warm and too good.

There was a tightening in the pit of Naruto's stomach, something coiling inside as a wave of pleasure rippled across his abdomen and his thrusts became jerky. "Fuck, Sasuke," he gasped, winding his arms around Sasuke so tightly there was a slight fear he might just break him in half.

"Naruto," Sasuke countered breathlessly. His back was digging into the wall and the combination of the discomfort from that and the bliss of Naruto being pressed against him was driving him insane. He had never really fantasized before, or understood what it really meant; but now, watching Naruto's mouth move against his hasty intakes of breath, he knew what he would see every time his hand found the hardness that Naruto now cupped through his pants.

"M-more," Sasuke agonized, trying to get Naruto's hand to move against his taut flesh.

That plea was Naruto's breaking point, one more rock of his need against Sasuke's and he shuddered violently, feeling a warm stickiness smear in his boxers. He gasped sharply and swiped his tongue over too dry lips, still gripping Sasuke as close as physical laws would allow him.

As much as Naruto would have liked to be a satisfied slump against his friend, the moment his head was clear enough, he put all his focus on Sasuke. "C'mon," he panted, kissing a string of fire along the column of Sasuke's throat. He squeezed him; let one hand wander over slick skin and the other stroke steadily over the bulge between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke quivered beneath him, mouth ripping open in a sharp intake of breath as Naruto moved up to hover over him. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, sighing into him, "I'm right here."

"Ah!" Sasuke jerked as he came against Naruto's hand, trembling as his body worked through the blinding flash of ecstasy that pulsed on the backs of his eyelids every time he blinked. He bit his lip as he felt Naruto's hand leave, and suddenly he was very aware of what had just happened.

He stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

The period bell echoed rough the stairwell.

Neither boy was given a chance to say or do anything more before a flood of uniforms stampeded into the stairwell with them.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, just staring in complete silence at the wall that he had Sasuke pinned to. He swallowed and pushed closer, hearing Sasuke grunt as he practically crushed him against the wall, shielding him from wave after wave of students who peeked curiously at them but went on about their business.

Three agonizing minutes later, they were alone again, save for a few stragglers whose departure was noted by the door slamming shut behind them, echoing off the walls.

Naruto was breathing quickly, but smiling at the satisfaction of not being caught. He backed off of Sasuke, laughing nervously as he looked down at his flushed cheeks and mussed dark hair. "I...I'm sticky," he proclaimed, all anxious smiles with one hand scratching behind his head.

"Me too." Sasuke's legs shifted uncomfortably.

Blue eyes flickered over him, unsure. Naruto's mouth parted a few times but he said nothing, not because he didn't want to, but because there was so much running through his head that it all just cluttered up on his tongue.

He wanted to tell Sasuke that it hadn't just felt good...down there. He felt it deeper than that, to hear Sasuke gasp and moan and push against him so desperately, in a way that warmed like slow honey along the walls of Naruto's heart. But for some reason, he just couldn't really get that to come out of his mouth as nicely or clearly as he felt it inside of himself.

"I, uh..." Naruto trailed off, staring at Sasuke who stared expectantly back at him. He folded his lips between his teeth and reached up, cupping Sasuke's cheek in his palm before letting it slide down slowly. His fingertips feathered down Sasuke's throat, traced along one sharp collarbone and fell lower, until his palm was pushing against the strong and steady beat of his heart. He smiled slightly, "But it...was better than the first time, right?"

Sasuke gazed at him, his eyes looking clouded, when the door beside them burst open. The two jumped as Mr. Umino stomped into the stairwell, his eyes raking the postmodern landscape before settling on the two of them with a look of genuine irritation. He didn't try to keep the frustration from his voice.

"You two ditched my class to talk in a stairwell?" He shook his head and looked disappointed. "For Naruto, maybe I can understand. But Sasuke, your parents won't be happy about this."

Sasuke glanced back and forth from Iruka to Naruto, looking panicked. "But I—"

"It's my fault—" Naruto interjected and Iruka ran a hand through his hair, as if to wipe away his agitation.

"I don't doubt that. Come on, your things are still in my class." He turned on his heels, but his tone had lightened. Sasuke's eyes never left his teacher's back, and after looking down at is pants to see if they looked as wet as they felt (luckily they didn't), he tossed Naruto a wry glance.

"You heard him. Come on."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other boy, not following their teacher, not moving a single step away from Sasuke. After a moment of simply staring at him, Naruto reached up with both hands this time, relieved that Sasuke didn't smack them back down as he pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

He held there, mouth pushed against Sasuke's in the most innocent way possible, it might as well have been his cheek. When he pulled back with a quiet smack, he was grinning slightly, blue eyes alight with the mischievous gleam he was known for, "That's not a 'no'."

Sasuke snorted and started for the door. He looked like Sasuke; too smart to be outsmarted. "You know what they say, Naruto."

"NARUTO! SASUKE! NOW!" Iruka's voice bellowed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, unaffected by the obvious fact Iruka was somewhere down the hall working on his last straw. His eyes clearly asked, _'What does who say?'_

Sasuke tilted his head towards Naruto and whispered softly, as if telling a great secret. "You know. Third time's a charm."

At Naruto's expression, Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile that was both rare and unexpected.

"BOYS—"

"Coming!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto snickered.

_Heh. Coming._

**-End-**_

* * *

_

hurrdurr can you tell we were tired at the end? \D;;;

but yeah

there ya go

we're definitely gonna do another one where they're PROPER AGE FOR SUCH THINGS and can actually DO STUFF lolol D| but for now have this |D;;

thank you again Ladelle, for being mah Sasuke~ iluuu ;u;

IF THIS MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE WARNING B| IF YOU READ AND THE WARNING AND KEPT READING ANYWAY...YOU'RE JUST A DUMBASS. DON'T SPEW YOUR DUMBASS BS AT US, WE WARNED YOU. BI

to everyone who enjoyed, we're glad~~ -kissus- |D

~**dark** & **Ladelle**


End file.
